


哺乳期（np）

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online（Anime & Manga）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	哺乳期（np）

　　哺乳期的Omega十分敏感，夜里很容易被弄醒，桐谷和人在迷蒙中感到有人在隔着胸衣摸他的乳房。  
　　  
　　男Omega进入孕期后乳房会进行二次发育，哺乳期结束再慢慢恢复正常，而桐人现在正处于产乳阶段，为防止溢奶弄脏床褥，每天夜里都要穿带有乳垫的胸衣。原本他就对胸前的重量感到不适，现在还要裹一层布睡觉，简直又坠又闷。他刚想偷着脱下胸衣透透气，没想到那双手已经绕到了自己的后背，这触感可不是幻觉，他猛地睁眼——  
　　  
　　‘是优吉欧啊……’  
　　  
　　看清那人的相貌后，桐人紧绷的神经即刻放松下来。他刚把孩子哄睡着，疲倦将他包围，他闭眼嗫嚅道：“好啦，别闹了，优吉欧。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧不吭声，他的手没有停下，仍在钻研胸衣的解法。  
　　  
　　桐人没折，只好向他妥协：“它是从头上套着穿的，刚才不是你帮我穿的吗，怎么这么快就忘了……”  
　　  
　　优吉欧把他的胸衣往上拽了拽，可能躺着脱的姿势有问题，胸衣在双乳挺起膨大的地方卡住了，变成一条斜着勒在他乳房上方的布，堪堪露出红嫩的两点。  
　　  
　　这个画面连桐谷和人自己看着都认为色情到不行。  
　　  
　　优吉欧托起一侧小巧柔软的乳房，用鼻尖蹭了蹭乳头周围已经结块了的白色奶痕，深吸一口气道：“好香啊。”  
　　  
　　然后就有细细密密的吻落在桐人的胸前，奶痕在优吉欧的口腔里化成奶液，又被重新带回到乳头上。优吉欧含住乳头，舌头来回挤压着乳尖，每次擦过乳孔都引起桐人一阵战栗。没等优吉欧吸够，他就已经颤着身子把奶汁喷出来了。一股细液溅射在优吉欧的齿间，他继续不知足地咂吮，直到那粒乳头只能间续地吐出一点稀薄的奶水，优吉欧才放过它。  
　　  
　　优吉欧把两团蜜桃般的乳肉捏在一起，一侧被弄得湿漉漉的，乳头可怜地肿胀着，另一侧还干干净净地等着他来吃。鲜明的对比之下，桐人往前挺胸想让优吉欧也碰碰那边，又碍于情面不知道怎么开口，这时他身侧响起熟悉的声音：“你可真慢啊。”  
　　  
　　？！  
　　  
　　桐人震惊地回头，尽管那人此刻并没有穿着标志性的铠甲，但桐人还是能从他疏离冷漠的神情里判断出他是32。  
　　  
　　优吉欧对32显然没有什么好脸色，他扯掉桐人的胸衣，手里揉弄着那对形状姣好的嫩乳，然后极具挑衅意味地瞥了32一眼，咬上了桐人的后颈，Alpha的利齿扎进他的腺体，在桐人的身体里注入自己的信息素。  
　　  
　　桐人对优吉欧的气息并不感到陌生，但现在有点不寻常，Alpha的信息素在他的体内乱窜，急迫地宣示主权。  
　　  
　　32看起来并没有很急躁，他戳了下桐人的腰，吓得桐人一个激灵打断了优吉欧的动作。随后他顶着优吉欧不快的目光，从桐人的肩头开始，沿着脊背细细地闻，仿佛他呼吸的不是空气，而是桐人的身体。32的手掌陷入他的臀肉，双手反向揉捏，刚把他的臀瓣挤到变形就又强行扯开中间那条缝。在往两侧掰的时候，32突然恶劣地停下，用力地把两瓣臀拉扯到极致，引得桐人惊呼。  
　　  
　　两个Alpha的信息素在向彼此宣战，桐人感到有些呼吸困难。  
　　  
　　所以事情怎么就变成了这个样子。  
　　  
　　桐人被32抱起来坐在了他身上，准确来说是肉茎上，他身前的优吉欧正拿肉茎磨他的阴道口。  
　　  
　　后庭未经扩张就直接吞进去一根巨物，桐人痉挛着抗拒，蹬腿弄皱了床单。  
　　  
　　优吉欧脸色阴沉地指责32：“你弄疼他了。”  
　　  
　　“没有啊，他很舒服的，你看。”坐着的姿势使得32的整根阴茎都埋了进去，前所未有的深度伴着疼痛带给桐人奇异的快感，32进去以后又停下不动了，桐人痒意难解，他扭着屁股恨不得把卵蛋也挤进去。  
　　  
　　优吉欧倒吸了一口气，泄愤般拧了下桐人的阴蒂，性欲受到刺激，清亮的爱液从阴道里涌出，打湿了他的阴毛。优吉欧不再犹豫，直接进入他的身体。  
　　  
　　“你真的刚生过孩子吗……怎么还这么紧？”天生用于性爱的小穴死死咬住肉茎，里面潮湿温热，优吉欧一往外抽送，穴肉就会挽留他一般缩紧，主动地吸附肉棒。优吉欧顶弄了没几下，一股接一股的淫水就直往他阳具上浇。  
　　  
　　32的声音在桐人的耳边炸开：“你是舒服了，可我们还没爽呢。”两个人轮番进行语言攻击，身体和心理的双重折磨下，尽管前端一直都没有被触碰到，桐人仍然满脸是泪地射精了。他已经听不清他们说的话了，只能勉强感受到前列腺和宫口处的性器在竞争着肏他。身后的巨物把他顶起，刚要退出些许准备下一轮冲锋，身前的肉茎就从相反的方向把他顶了下去，直捣穴心，使前后两边都嵌得更深。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……唔嗯……好深……”  
　　  
　　“你叫谁呢？”  
　　  
　　两人同时发问，桐人犯难地想估计他怎么回答都是必死无疑。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，那个……我实在是……”头顶传来少年难为情的声音。  
　　  
　　“呜……？”桐人的嘴被猝不及防地塞满阴茎，器物的温度几乎能把他的舌头烫伤，一看便是忍耐多时了。  
　　  
　　“先来后到不懂吗，拔出去。”32面色不善地命令身穿粗布麻衣的刻痕手，少年涨红了脸，迫于年长Alpha的威压极不情愿地离开了舒适的小嘴。  
　　  
　　“不可以用嘴哦，不然就听不到他叫我名字的声音了。”优吉欧面带微笑地下达通告。  
　　  
　　32不屑于跟优吉欧浪费口舌，他专心地操弄桐人，雪白的乳峰随着主人身体的起伏一颠一颠地跳起来，男Omega的胸经过发育也不会很大，刚好是32能用一只手抓住包起来的大小。32用食指和中指的缝隙夹住他硬挺的乳头给他挤奶，还非要当着优吉欧的面在乳房娇嫩的皮肤上留下指痕。优吉欧“啧”了一声转而攻向桐人翘起的阴茎，很少使用的性器呈现出浅淡的肉色，经不住玩弄地抽搐着。干性射精的瞬间后穴分泌出肠液，32借着润滑更大幅地干他，优吉欧已经顺着生殖腔进入了子宫，他腿间各种痕迹纵横交错，湿答答地往下滴，桐人感觉自己身体里所有的液体都被榨干了。  
　　  
　　少年优吉欧火热的目光依旧粘在桐人身上，手里的阴茎也不规矩地往他身上乱戳。桐人见他实在胀得难受，就伸手帮他，少年受到莫大的鼓舞，大着胆子握住他的手自慰。  
　　  
　　这时肉茎在他的体内胀大，趋于静止，桐人接收到Alpha射精的信号，本能地想要逃走，却被人一把捞回去，阴唇充血外张，准备受孕。两具相同的身体一起达到顶峰，在蜜穴里成结，撑大穴道，开始射精。  
　　  
　　他被两人紧箍在中间，灌入远超出承受范围的精液，“啊……太多了，呜呜……”。他哭泣着迎来了高潮，止不住地往外流水。少年优吉欧释放在他的脸上和胸前，满脸白浊同他一副被操烂了的淫荡表情十分相符。  
　　  
　　双眼再次对焦，他看清身旁还有个刚半人高的小优吉欧。他的Alpha性别还没有觉醒，正瞪着一双水汪汪的绿眼睛，迷惑地想要摸他，“桐人……？”  
　　  
　　“等会……你才多大啊？你要干什么！”  
　　  
　　桐人睁眼，他从梦中醒来，惊魂未定地急促喘息，发现优吉欧正在自己身边焦虑地望着他，满怀关切道：“怎么了？一直喊我名字？”  
　　  
　　“我……”桐人吞吞吐吐说不出话来，分娩之后自己照顾一个小的，优吉欧照顾一大一小，他是被养胖了，但优吉欧因为没时间吃饭，经常掉秤。此刻他纯粹是在担心自己的身体，自己却欲求不满地做……做这种梦。桐人把原因归结为Omega的特殊体质，在心里说服自己一定是因为太久没有满足那方面的需求，才导致现在他的腿间一片粘腻。  
　　  
　　优吉欧还是不放心：“又胀奶了？”  
　　  
　　“没有，我没事……”桐人把半张脸埋进被子里，眼睛露在外面，因为刚睡醒显得黑亮黑亮的。  
　　  
　　Omega的信息素四散开来，像打翻了的蜜罐，优吉欧明白这是怎么回事了，他笑着摸了摸桐人的头发，“要我帮你处理下面吗？”  
　　  
　　桐人把整张脸都缩进被子里，不停摇头。  
　　  
　　“应该湿了吧，不用换裤子吗？”  
　　  
　　被子下面那人更剧烈地摇头。  
　　  
　　“天亮了再帮你清理，我先睡下了。”优吉欧躺回到床的另一侧。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……”桐人把脸探出来，像奶猫一样唤他，趁优吉欧怔住的片刻拿过他的手，放到脸边蹭来蹭去。  
　　  
　　优吉欧几经抉择，还是叹了口气道：“乖，会吵醒孩子的，你白天那么累，休息一下吧。”


End file.
